


Falling

by Ren



Series: 15 Songs [12]
Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fix-It, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana breaks Vivian's spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this song meme](http://renrenren3.livejournal.com/46502.html): [teaboytoaliens](http://teaboytoaliens.livejournal.com/profile) gave me the song _Falling_ by Florence + The Machine. I always thought it was unfair that Vivian was stuck with the love spell. OI YOU, WRITERS, SHE'S A VICTIM TOO!

When the enchantment breaks, it's like falling into a pool of icy cold water.

"Ew," Vivian says, and then again as her mind goes over everything else that she has done in the past year. "Ew!"

Morgana sits across from her but doesn't say anything, though she would have all the rights to gloat. She was right, after all. If Vivian was in her place, she'd be gloating sooo much by now!

Instead she just has this sinking feeling in her stomach, as if she's hit the bottom but is somehow still falling.

"I can't believe I thought I was in love with _Arthur Pendragon_ , of all people," she says again, pulling a face. "I was so stupid..."

"It was a spell," Morgana says, more softly than she ought to. "It wasn't the real you."

"How did you know it was a spell anyway?" Vivian asks petulantly. It had seemed so real. Even now she has no idea how it could have happened.

Morgana shrugs. "Let's just say that I found it hard to believe that Arthur was your true love," she says.

The look that she gives Vivian speaks volumes, and Vivian would normally tease her for it. Right now however she's still too worried reliving the past months in her mind.

"It was a lot better when I was under the spell," she says, flouncing dramatically on the bed. "I spent the last year with Arthur as my only reason of life and now I'm not in love with him and I feel just empty."

The mattress sags a bit when Morgana sits on the bed next to her and pulls her into a hug. "Then you'll just have to fall in love with someone else," she says. "This time, for real."

Vivian doesn't think it's going to be that easy, but she hugs back Morgana anyway.


End file.
